1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved water precipitator which inexpensively provides precipitated water over an extended surface area of land in a high temperature region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, high temperature regions throughout the world have suffered from many problems due to water shortages in that region. Efforts have been made to solve this problem, however most solutions have proved to be too costly for efficient use in the production of drinking water or water for agricultural use. Water production systems tend to require large expenditures of energy and produce relatively small quantities of water. Also, many of the solutions provide a reservoir of water, which then requires that the water be transported to the area for desired use. In agricultural uses, the requirement of transport of the water makes water production under these systems cost prohibitive.
Nasser et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,132) discloses a system which may be used to produce water. Nasser primarily discloses an apparatus for cooling ambient air temperatures in humid, high-temperature regions. A by-product of the cooling apparatus is condensed water. The Nasser apparatus is a tower which utilizes a blower to draw in ambient air to the center of the tower. The cooler air then sinks or is drawn downward through an evaporator in the system. Part of the air is also forced upwardly through the condenser of the system. Water then condenses on the cold surface of the evaporator and is collected at the bottom of the tower. However, Nasser uses a refrigeration cycle requiring a condenser, an evaporator and a compressor. Nasser also requires a motor-powered blower to draw air into the device. Therefore, the Nasser apparatus would require too large of expenditures of energy for use in the production of large quantities of water for extended surface areas of land.
Because of the primary purpose of Nasser, to cool the ambient air, the air must be collected at an intermediate location well above ground level and above the cooler layer along the ground,. The water collects at the base of the tower and must be transported to where it is needed. Therefore, it would be every inefficient to use the Nasser apparatus to provide water throughout an extended surface area.
Therefore, a need still existed for a water precipitator which inexpensively produces water throughout an extended surface area of land in a high temperature region without a need for a separate transport system.